The Unknown
by Asamishorai
Summary: A regular girl turned princess overnight


Sitting in the computer room, trying to be quiet while my classmates !nish up

their tests. I put my head down on the table, taking in a deep breath. Feeling the

breeze of the teacher walking past me to help some of the students out. I closed

my eyes, trying to calm my mind down. People to my right giggling and laughing

at some joke, the teacher telling them to quiet down, the chilly breeze coming

from the vent above, the bright fluorescent lights in the ceiling.

{When does this class end? They're so annoying.}

I swung my chair to the left. Staring out the two pane window into the blue sky

scattered with clouds. I took a peek at the clock, 10:28.

{Thirty more minutes left of this waiting.}

I rested my head back down on the table, cradling myself in my arms. I soon

drifted off, having a strange dream, filled with strange people I've never seen

before, a baby crib, the bright sun peeking from behind the drapes. Fifteen

minutes later I hear glass shattering. People screaming. Boots stomping on hard

ground. I bolted awake, looking around to my right, people were huddling under

the tables. I quickly turned to my left and men in black suits with dark shades

were crashing in, filing a line to block the windows. I froze in my seat, staring at

the scene before me. The teacher trying to calm everyone down, by shouting at

them to form a line and exit the room, only to be stopped by more men in suits

rushing in from the only door to enter or exit the room. It was soon !lled with

them, one particular man in a suit had a badge, and on that badge read: MI6. He

held it up and the room became dead silent.

"Please do not panic, we're of MI6 from Great Britain." he tried but failed to

reassure the students, his accent clear. "We're here for one mission and one

mission only, we would like to collect Miss Erica Winters." his voiced loudly and

all eyes fell on me, their stares so intense it was enough to burn holes through my

clothes. I stood up.

"You must have the wrong person, are you sure you're even in the right

country?" My voice full of shock. He frowned and nodded,

"Are you Erica Winters?" His dark shades reflecting me. Unable to see his

expression, I felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach: pure terror. I slowly

nodded, and in that instance, every single man in a suit kneels before me.

Not comprehending what was going on I blurted out, "Is this some kind of a sick

joke?" only knowing it's anything but one. Taking this as a chance, Mr. Wells the

teacher, stands up.

"Miss Winters, what in the name of all things good is going on here?" he asked,

bewildered, his eyes bulged out a bit. I would have laughed if not for the men still

kneeling down. I took a step forward, and they remained down. I found my

courage and spoke loudly,

"Rise, please." my voice cracks on the last word, and together as one, they all rose

up to their feet. I stood there, dumbfounded, looking at who seemed to be the

head of the team, "What's going on here?" I whispered softly, repeating Mr.

Wells's question. The head of the team with the badge spoke up

"Miss Winters, I apologize for frightening you like this," he shifts uneasily from

one foot to the other "but you are the one and only princess of the United

Kingdom, and we were ordered from the king himself to bring you back

immediately." Hearing this, I gasped, and fell back into the chair.

{I'm... I'm the princess of the United Kingdom...?}

My mind suddenly blanks out, I stared at the computer to my side, the reflection

of me on the dark screen. Brown hair waist long, bright piercing blue eyes, thin

nose, high cheekbones, unmatched lips. I found my voice, "Are you sure you have

the right person? I mean there must be tons of girls who have the same name as

me." I asked rapidly, my mind reeling. He took off his shades, his eyes a shadow of

green.

"We'll need to bring you in to do some testing, of course, but we are most likely

positive you are the one." his eyes unwavering, his tone tight. Finding my

strength I stood up, look straight into Mr. Wells eyes,

"Mr. Wells, it looks like I have to get out of school early today." His eyes widen,

only nodding in response. I turned back to the head man, picked up my backpack

only for it to be taken away from me, puzzled I looked up to find one of the men

took it and smiled.

"I can carry my own stuff." I said, attempting to grab it back, but he took it and

slung it over his shoulder. "It's not necessary Your Highness, I will be carrying your belongings." He stated

softly, as if trying not to scare away a frightened animal.

{'Your highness'?! You've got to be kidding me! This is ridiculous.} I nodded

grimly, turning back to face the head leader, "So what am I supposed to do...?" I

asked awkwardly, standing in front of my classmates. All their eyes staring

intensely, as if seeing a new person. I tried not to blush, keeping my cool, shifting

my eyes away from the students and teacher. Only staring quizzically at the head

leader.

"Miss Winters, you are to now return back to the United Kingdom, as the

princess." bewildered, I gaped at him.

"Back to the United kingdom? You mean I was there before?" my voice high

pitched and trembling. He nodded, eyed me carefully, then jerked his head to the

door. Heading out behind his heel, I heard the room whirl with people getting up

to see us out, gazing out the glass door. I quickly followed him, and four men were

blocking all four of my directions. I only stopped because the they stopped, and

parted, standing in front of them was the principal, Mr. William.

"Hi principal." I squeaked. His eyes widened, not understanding what was going

on he looked at the men surrounding me.

"Hello Erica, mind telling me what's this all about?" his voice low and searching.

"Miss Winters is to be picked up, we are from the MI6 here to retrieve her as the

King has ordered." The man with the green eyes say straight forwardly, and then

I was blocked by them again, and started walking forward, out the door onto the

football field where there, in the middle, laid a jet. I couldn't contain my surprise

and gasped in the most unladylike way.

"You parked a jet, in the middle of the football field?" I flung my hand up. The

head leader flushed and nodded.

"Yes, there was no where else to park." he mumbled. Shaking my head in disbelief

I followed them up the stairs and into a roomy spaced jet, completed with

fourteen leather chairs each set had a fixed table between them, and in the back a

bathroom and a bed. I quickly sat down in the middle of the row facing the

window and rested my arm on the table. {What am I going to do? What does this all

mean? What will my parents say? Oh god, my parents!}

I turned and searched for the leader but he was probably in the cockpit. One of

the men sat down next to me, I looked at him. He nodded seeming to understand

my uneasiness.

"Your highness, I understand you are worried and scared, I'm here to answer any

questions you might have." he leaned in forward and smiled politely.

"What's your name?" I blurted the !rst thing that came across my mind. He

arched an eyebrow seemingly surprised by my question.

"I am agent Turner, but please call me Jared."

"Jared Turner?" he nodded slightly.

"Are there anymore questions you might have for me, Your Highness?"

My mind reeled, so many questions, but only one of them was filling my

thoughts,

"M-My parents here... They're not my real parents?" I stuttered, not wanting to

know the raw truth. Jared shook his head, his eyes, sad and sorrowful.

"No Miss Winters, they are not. Your real parents are king Wilfred and queen

Rosemary." he stated.

"Why... Why all these years, have they decided now, that they want me back?" I

tried to hold back my tears. {My own real parents? They didn't want me until

now? Why?}

All of these questions swam around inside my head.

"Please understand, King Wilfred and Queen Rosemary, they only wanted you to

be safe and happy. They sent you here because they didn't want to risk you

getting kidnapped and taken, they gave you away to a trusted family." I stared out

the window.

{Kidnapped?}

Tears spilled over my eyes blurring everything. Jared, being a gentlemen, handed

over a tissue.

"Thank you." my voice cracks, taking the tissue from his hand

I wiped my tears away.

{Oh I can't stop the tears.}

He awkwardly patted my back, not knowing how else to comfort me. Feeling exhausted and overwhelmed, I let the tear flow freely. Over the intercom, the

disembodied voice informed us about take off, and to strap ourselves in. I

clumsily tried buckling my belt only to fail, my whole body became numb and

slumped into the seat. Jared gently reached over and helped buckling me in, I

pulled my legs up and hugged my knees to my chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Drifting off, I had the same dream, strange new people, a baby crib, and the sun

peeking through the dark purple satin curtains. There was a woman, who

reached down, and was about to touch me when then I jolted awake. I took

inventory around the unfamiliar place, I was in bed, and had a throbbing

headache. Groaning I got out of bed and wobbled, realizing where I was, the

memories flowed back. The glass shattering, the green eyes, the jet, the tears, I

was suddenly interrupted when I heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Winters, are you awake? It's Jared." I stood there motionless, and waited for

him to go away, what seemed like an hour was only a few seconds until I heard

his footsteps walk away from the door. I crawled back into the bed and buried my

face into the pillow. Twenty minutes later, I decided to go out. Slowly reaching

the door, my feet shuffling. I opened to the blinding brightness, I squinted and

turned away. From the leather chair sat Jared and two other men surrounding

him, focused on something. I shuffled forward and sat down the nearest seat to

me, slumping into the coolness of the tan leather. Turning my head to the right I

stared out into the evening sky.

How long have we been flying for?

I turned back to ask when the only person I saw sitting down was Jared. Studying

his profile, he seemed relax, built, and stern. I got up and went over to see what

he was doing. There he sat with a book opened in his lap, and reading glasses on

his face. I slowly reached out and tapped him on his shoulder, he jumped,

surprised.

"Oh Your Highness, you scared me." he closed his book and took off his glasses.

"Is something the matter?"

I shook my head, "No, I was just wondering how long we were flying for."

He looked at his watch. "About four hours." I tilted my head.

Hmm, school would have been out by now, mom and dad would probably be worried.

"How long do we have left?"

"About another four hours until we land." My shoulders sagged. I sat across from

him.

"Jared?"

"Yes, Miss Winters?"

"Where's my backpack? I haven't seen it anywhere."

"It should be on the carry-on storage above. I'll go get it for you."

"Okay, thank you."

He left to go get my belongings, I quickly went into the bathroom, to surprisingly,

!nd a brand new toothbrush and toothpaste. Ripping the package open, I quickly

brushed my teeth and combed my hair with my fingers trying to untangle my

messy hair. There wasn't unfortunately, a shower, so I washed my face and went

back to my seat. Sitting down, Jared came back down carrying my stu#.

"Thanks." I muttered, taking it from his hands and unzipping the bag, digging for

my phone. Pulling it out I check the screen, three missed calls, and thirty six new

messages. I quickly scrolled through them. Most of them asking if what happened

was real, some of them were unknown new numbers. Then I see a message from

my best friend, Bryn.

*ERICA! What happened? People were telling me you got abducted by men in

black suits! You need to tell me whenever you get the chance!*

I smiled at the text, it was so like her to freak out just because she believed

rumors.

Well it's sort of true, but I didn't get abducted... Did I?

Shuddering, I turned off my phone and put it back in my bag. Grabbed my

notebook out and flipped it open, I started drawing. I drew what I saw in my

dream, every detail. When I finished I set it down. Looking back at Jared, he was

deep into his book again. Deciding not to bother him, I got up and explored the

jet. It was the largest jet I've ever seen, given credit, it was the only jet I've ever

been in. I went up stairs, and there were a set of double doors, opening them, I

took a step inside when I froze in mid-step, 28 pairs of eyes stared at me in

wonder. I flushed, "I-I'm sorry to walk in, I was curious and wanted to explore because I got

bored..." I said embarrassed, backing out slowly. The room went silent, with each

passing second I felt my face flaming up even more. Then, they all smiled.

"There's no need to apologize Your Highness. You're always welcomed here." One

of them said reassuringly.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in, and gave them back a small

smile.

Four hours later, we touched down in Nottingham. My stomach dropped, my

head dizzy.

{Oh my, what am I doing here? I want to go home.}

Feeling homesick and tired I stay seated in the leather chair, pulling my knees up

I hugged them to my chest tightly, pulling my head down.

I want my family. When will I be able to go back?

Screwing my eyes shut trying to keep my tears at bay. Taking deep breathes, I

slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head. Jared watching me intently, gauging

my mood from his seat. I unraveled myself and stared back at him blankly.

"When do we get off?" my voice barely a whisper.

"Soon Miss Winters, they're just checking out the area before we open up the

doors is all."

"Is this really necessary? I mean, you don't even know if I'm the right person

until you do the test." I frowned.

{Aren't they overreacting? Who would make a scene at a public airport?}

The door opened, Jared getting up to his feet, briefly goes up stairs, unsure of

what I should do, I shouldered my backpack and step through the door, onto the

hallway and into the airport. Instantly, I was overwhelmed by the paparazzi

there, "ashing everywhere, blinding lights that momentarily stunned me into

place. I was then pulled back by the elbow behind the wall of men.

"Hey! Miss Winters! They claim that you're the princess, is that true?" paparazzi

said "ashing it's camera lights.

"What are your thoughts?" another said.

I kept my head down.

{Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking.} I repeated this mantra in my head. Putting one feet in front of the other, walking

a brisk pace. Ignoring the very persistent paparazzi, I made it to the elevator,

stepping in, the men kept the "ashing at bay and joined me. One of them quickly

pressed in a code on the pad. The doors shut tightly and started descending,

realizing there were only five of the men in the elevator, I casted my eyes

downward starting at my gray converse. The elevator slowed down, and the

doors opened with a ping, stepping out I was quickly ushered across the vast

airports first floor, there were no paparazzis following. Once outside I was put

into a sleek black limo, with police cars stationed at both the front and the rear of

the limo. The interior was elegant and simple, the seats were red leather, with

dark tinted purple windows, a table in the middle of a U- shaped seat. I slide into

it and was offered some dry white wine. I looked at it cautiously, and took a sip, it

easily slide down my throat. The taste was amazing, taking gulps of it down I

looked out the window to realize that we were driving on the other side of the

road, something I was not used to. With each mile, the knots in my stomach grew

tighter.

{What's going to happen if I'm not the right person? What happens if I am the

rightful princess? I don't think I'll ever be able to run a country!}

Bile started rising up in my throat, and my head flashed with memories of my

family, dad, mom, my sister, my best friend Bryn. Tears started pooling up in my

eyes as I stared at a family at in restaurant celebrating. It felt like a swift kick to

the stomach, and it hit me hard.

{Will I ever see them again?}

I bit my lip and blinked a couple of times trying to get rid of the tears. Remember

my backpack, I quickly took out my phone and turned it on. I looked at the time it

was only 7 over there, looking out the tinted windows I couldn't figure out what

time of day it was here.

"It's one here Miss." Jared said quietly, making me jump.

"Thank you."

"It's not necessary Your Highness."

I bit my tongue to keep me from saying anything smart, and called my parents

back in the States. "Hello?"

"Mom! It's me! Mom I have so much to tell you, I don't know what's really going

on."

"Shhh, Hun I know where you are."

I gasped "You do? Mom, what's going on?" then remembering Jared's words from

earlier, my parents knew the King and Queen.

"You'll understand soon. Just trust yourself and don't hide from who you really

are. We love you sweetie."

Her words were my undoing, and I couldn't hold my tears back anymore, "owing

freely down my cheeks.

"I love you, too, mom."

"Stay strong for us okay?"

"Yes mom. I miss you."

"Oh, I miss you, too, honey." Her voice cracks on the last word. "I have to go

prepare dinner now. Stay safe and strong, dear okay?"

"Yes mom, goodbye."

"Goodbye Hun."

I hung up and let the phone drop out from my hand, I pulled up my knees and

hugged them tightly, letting my tears go, wave after wave flowing out. I don't

know when I drifted off, but when I woke up I was in a bed, in a satin nightgown. I

quickly sat up, surveying the room. The long drapes of curtains were drawn

closed, making the room dark. The bed was queen sized the room was bigger than

mine back at home. Opposite of the bed was a table with a mirror, on the right

side of the desk was a wooden door, the left side was a huge walk-in closet.

{Where am I?}

Panic rising in my chest. I got out of bed, walking bare feet I opened the wooden

door to the right of the table. Right, personal bathroom.

I walked around the room, looked at the clock beside the bed on the night stand,

it read four.

{Holy cow! I've been out for three hours!}

I searched around the dark room until I could !nd the door. Opening it, I saw two

men stationed outside, frightening me, I tripped and fell over. One of them caught me before I fell "at on my face. "Your highness, are you

alright?"

My face burned hot "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you."

He steadied me and let go of my arm.

We stood there for a few awkward moments, then remembering that I was

sleeping in a room I didn't know.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, Miss?"

"Could you tell me where I am?"

"Buckingham Palace, Your Highness."

I saw a ghost of a smile twitch on his lips, but his face stayed impassive.

I blinked up at him.

{Buckingham Palace? THE Buckingham Palace?}

My head felt dizzy. I stayed silent, standing in my nightgown.

"Um, where is the King and Queen?"

"They should be in the main hall, I will take you there after you have prepared

yourself." he arched an eyebrow at me, his eyes doing a once over. I looked down

and flushed.

"Yes of course."

I quietly went back into the room. Shutting the door I put my back against it and

slid down to the ground.

{What am I going to say? 'Hello Mom and Dad I totally forgive you for giving me

away to some other family!'} I groaned. Getting up I head towards the bathroom.

{Maybe a shower will help.}

I relaxed under the warm current of water sliding down my body and sighed.

Rubbing soap over my shoulder blades. I scowled at the wall, in deep thought.

{What if they don't like me? What if they gave me away because they didn't want

me, and now they wanted me back because they needed someone else to run the

country?}

I shook my head in attempt to rid myself of the negative thoughts, getting out of

the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body.

{Holy crap! What am I going to wear?} I peeked out the door, and the room was empty. Stepping out cautiously I walked

into the walk-in closet. Inside was a huge range of clothing.

{Bryn would freak out if she saw this.}

I smirked at the thought. Running my hands through the clothing I stopped at

one particular out!t. It was a simple plain pale blue sundress, my eyes scavenged

the closet until they set on a target of matching flats. Quickly changing into the

out!t I dug around the drawers of the table to find an assortment of brushes.

Geez, does one girl really need so many brushes?

I brushed my hair of knots and tangles. Doing a quick sweep in the mirror I was

ready within record time.

Taking a tentative step out the door, I was faced with the two same guards.

"So the King and Queen now?" I asked uncertain.

His response was a tight nod. "If you'll follow me, Miss."

Biting my lip I reluctantly followed him into the main hall. Once inside, I was in

awe, the room was classy and elegant, high ceiling with an amazing crystal

chandelier dangling, the walls were fading soft brown, the floor pure white

marble. It took my breath away. Finally, my eyes settled on a middle-aged couple

in the center of the hall. The man in about his early forties was wearing a

uniform, dark brown hair and grey eyes, the woman seemed to be in her late

thirties, was clad in a navy blue dress, with red hair and blue eyes. They stared at

me with curiosity.

"Is she the one?" The man asked, in a daze.

The guard again, gave a tight nod, and everything felt like it happened in slo-mo,

I saw them reach out for me, their eyes burn with longing. Their need to touch, to

make sure I was really there, and the next thing I know, I was in their embrace.

The woman sobbing frantically, hugging me tight to her chest, as the man held us

both to him. I stood there, not completely understanding what was happening,

and let them hold onto me. Once they've calmed down, they release me,

reluctantly. I look at their faces warily. We all stood there in silence, and I casted

my eyes downward to my feet, feeling the unwelcome "ush across my cheeks.

The man unable to bare the silence any longer, cleared his throat forcing me to

lookup. "My, you've grown so much since I've last seen you." he smiles briefly, then looks

at his wife. "Don't you agree, Rosemary?"

{Rosemary! Then that means, she the Queen, which makes this man the King!

Christ! That means... They're my birth parents!}

"Oh yes Wilfred, she's grown up into such a beautiful woman." She wiped her

eyes with a handkerchief I hadn't notice from before. I stayed quiet, knotting my

!ngers together.

"Maybe someplace more suitable, perhaps?" Rosemary suggested, feeling my

uneasiness. I nodded, and bit my lip, following behind them.

{This has got to be the most awkwardest reunions in the history of reunions, I

think I'm in shock.}

My mind was fogging up as I followed them through corridors after corridors

until finally they stopped at what seemed to be a living room. A stone fireplace

on the left wall, a giant red carpet in the middle of the room, a coffee table, and

two sofas at opposite ends with each other, the curtains were drawn back over

the four panel windows. They sat at the couch and gestured me to sit at the

opposite one. I sat down on the edge, impassively looking at them in the face.

{What am I supposed to say?}

I rummaged through my brain to come up with something, but my mind was

blank. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, and closed it. Blue and grey

eyes were watching, waiting, encouraging me to say something, but I sat there

my body numbing.

Please say something, anything. I don't want to sit here all day. I silently plead.

My mind wandered off, as I stayed still as a statue.

"Erica?" the soft voice of Rosemary pulled me back.

"Yes?" my voice barely a whisper.

"How are you feeling?"

I bit my tongue from saying anything smart.

{Oh, I'm feeling fan- effing-tasic! I was pulled out of my regular teenage life into

this, being a princess, having di#erent parents, going to run a country. Oh I'm

feeling fine, Your Highness.}

When I didn't say anything, her brows furrowed. "I'd take it not well?"

I shook my head.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but please understand that your father and I..." she

trailed off.

I shifted uncomfortably around, looking at anywhere else but at them.

"Your mother and I didn't want to give you away, we tried and tried to keep you

here, but we couldn't, it was not safe for you here." Wilfred said and I forced my

eyes back at them. Rosemary look like she was going to cry, her eyes red and

watery.

"I know you're mad at us for giving you away, but we gave you away to a trusted

family." Rosemary choked down a sob.

The room was silent once again, I felt empty . I opened my mouth again, but

nothing came out, I bit my lip. My vision started to blur.

{Huh? What's going on?}

I felt something wet roll down my cheek. I touched my !ngers to it.

{Am I crying? No, no. I don't want to cry.}

Before I realized what was happening, I was pulled into Rosemary's arms, she

smelled of clean clothes and a sweet perfume. Rosemary started sobbing, and it

triggered something deep within me, and soon I started crying too, I couldn't

stop. I cried in her arms. She started to gently stroke my back to calm me down,

after what seemed like eternity, I stopped my tears, and felt exhausted.

"Honey, please don't be upset with us. All we want is your forgiveness." her voice

soft and loving.

I nodded, still unable to speak. She released me from her embrace, I "ushed

because of my break down, and glanced up to see her smiling. King Wilfred's eyes

were red rimmed, and a warm melting grey color.

"Your Highness, they await for your news." one of the guards came up.

{Was he there the whole time?}

I felt my cheeks burn, and looked down at my feet.

"Yes, we will be ready in five minutes." Wilfred said after clearing his throat.

"Yes, sir."

The guard scurried out of the room, Wilfred stood up. "My dear, will you please follow us?"

I blinked up at him, confused.

"We will be introducing you to some important people."

"Important people like who?" I asked as I followed him out of the room.

"You will see soon."

Feeling queasy, I follow him to a set of doors leading to the balcony. The

afternoon sun shone brightly as he draws the doors open, and soon afterwards, I

heard the roar of the crowd. I stepped over to the stone railing, and peered down,

seeing thousands of people, cheering, whistling, and applauding.

"Important people like your loyal subjects." Wilfred smirked. I stood frozen, my

face draining of color.

{All these people!}

My knees felt weak and my head dizzy. Both the king and queen stood at each of

my sides, waving.

"Honey, you should be waving back at them too, you know. Show them that you

understand that they care for you." Rosemary said loud enough for me to hear. I

raised my hand up in the air and waved at the crowd like a loon, it became louder.

{I am never going to be ready for this! All these people came here, just to see

me?}

"Queen Rosemary?" I reached over so she could hear. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear. You may ask me anything."

I took a deep breath, and brought my hand down. Well, this is now or never, Erica.

"Was it- erm- was it hard for you to give me up?" I swallowed, as she turned her

full attention towards me.

Without breaking eye contact with me, "Wilfred, Erica and I must go now, we

have somethings to talk about." King Wilfred only gave a slight nod in response.

She then took me lightly by the elbow and escorted me back into the palace.

She let go of my elbow and walked a few paces ahead of me in silence. I followed

her quietly as my head filled with doubt and fear.

Did I ask too early? What if she was glad she gave me away? What if she was

disappointed I came back?

We walked into a different room, in this room the walls were a dark shade of blue, like midnight. The ceiling was painted

full with stars, and in the middle of the

room laid a wooden crib. The window next to it had purple drapes.

The one from my dreams! This room looks exactly like it!

Queen Rosemary stood next to the crib. "This was your room for a couple of

months after you were born. It was the happiest day of our lives. I thought we

were going to start a family together, you, your father, and I." I stood there in

amazement. Taking in every detail of the room. "Since I'm your daughter, does

that mean I'm a princess?"

"Yes, since the day you were born, you have always been a princess."

"But all my life I've been growing up as a regular girl." Rosemary grew silent. I

searched about the room, the chest !lled with toys, a tea set in the corner, a

teddy bear in the other. All kinds of toys a kid has ever wanted. I picked up the

plastic tea cup, it was yellowing and dusty.

"How come you haven't cleaned out this room? I'm already 16, why keep this

room?"

"We kept it because I wanted it here. I would wake up each morning expecting

you to be crying in this crib. I have been here many times, and I just stare at it.

Hoping you were not in another country."

Now it was my turn to be silent. Someone cleared their throat, by the doorway,

"My Queen, the King has requested both you and the princess to be in the

dining room."

"We will be there in a moment." she said waving her hand, and man bowed and

walked out.

"Do you have any other questions before we go eat?" she asked.

I shook my head, suddenly realizing how hungry I was.

Queen Rosemary gently rested a hand on my shoulder, her eyes red rimmed. "We

have missed you so much, dear. It really was the hardest decision we had to make,

but we gave you away for you to have your best chance." she sniffed, pulling a

handkerchief from out of her sleeve, dabbing her eyes. "Come, let us eat as a

united family." She then took my hand and led me out of the room, looking back,

I etched every detail into the back of my head, sweeping my eyes all over the room. We walked from one hallway, after

another, passing the great hall onto the

other side of the palace. As she led me, I choose the moment to ask a question,

"So where would my room be for tonight?" Queen Rosemary was quiet as we

walked, answering ten spaces of a second later, "You room will be the room you

have slept in earlier for the time being, but once everything is moved out of that

room, would you still want it?"

I slowed my pace down, and smiled, "Yes, I would to have that room."

"You will have a teacher, a teacher who will have expertise and skill in the art of

self defense. We have already scheduled an appointment for you to meet her

tomorrow in the afternoon, her name is Morrigan Fellinton. Best in the nation,

she has been trained ever since she could walk." praised King Wilfred.

"What is the point of self defense when you have two men guarding me

everywhere I go?" I shook my head in exasperation.

*** -More later. New section- ***

They brought me into a big, blinding white room. To the left instead of walls,

were floor to ceiling high windows. The floor was plastered with mats all over,

the room was fresh and sanitized. Once inside, the two guards left, closing the

door behind them. I stood in the middle of the room, dressed in loose fitted

clothing staring out the window onto the busy street. The clouds were scattered,

the sun nowhere to be seen.

Two knocks from the door made me jump three steps back. Without needing an

answer, a girl walked in. Tall, fitted, pale skin, bright green eyes, and very auburn

hair you'd cut your left arm to have. She seemed around my age, maybe older.

She came in with an impassive face, dressed entirely in black. Black t-shirt, black

tight leggings and no shoes. She stood no more than two feet away from me,

straight back, perfect stance. She narrowed her eyes toward me "Erica Winters,

correct? I am your self defense instructor, Morrigan Fellinton. Let me tell you

something now, out there" she gestured towards the doors "You may be all high

and mighty, but here, you're nothing but an easily squashed bug, understand?"

I bit back my retort, nodding my head slightly. She took two steps toward me,

with a ghost of a smirk on her face, I in return took four steps back.

"Get farther back, and show me what you got." she said, waving her hand

dismissively, as if I was no more than an annoying fly. Enraged, I put 6 feet of

distance in between us, then charged. She merely side-stepped me, and before I

could even turn around, I felt her hand grasping hard on my left shoulder, then a

sharp kick to my left heel. Falling in mid air, she then pushed my chest down to

quicken my fall to the ground. Staring up at the ceiling, it took me several

seconds to register what had happened.


End file.
